Down By The Lake
by Surfah
Summary: Ever wonder how James proposed to Lily? Here's a story on how I think it all began.


"So, were graduating from Hogwarts."  
  
"Yep, what are we going to do?"  
  
James and Lily sat peacefully outside on a bench in the Courtyard, looking out, over the  
  
great lake. The wind passed gently through their hair and the trees. The laid in each  
  
other's arms, to keep the warmth still circulating in their bodies.  
  
You see, James Potter and Lily Evans were madly in love. Though, they had just realized  
  
it a couple months ago, both of them never wanted to leave each other's side.  
  
James planted a kiss on Lily's red cheeks. It heated Lily up almost instantly.  
  
She smiled smugly.  
  
"I don't know. I think I might stay with Mum and Dad for a while, if I don't get offered  
  
any jobs when I leave."  
  
James tightened his grip around Lily's waist.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me." Said James with sorrow.  
  
She looked at him sadly.  
  
"Well, what's going to happen? With you and me? With Sirius, Remus, Peter, you, and I?  
  
Are we still going to stay in touch, or are we going to go our separate ways, and never  
  
see each other again?" Lily asked unknowingly.  
  
"Not if we can help it. I want to be with you all the time. And I want Sirius, Remus, and  
  
Peter to always be around when I want to talk to them, and have a laugh." They both  
  
smiled. The three boys were a kick. Always made you laugh, they did.  
  
"So many questions. Where are we going to go? When will Voldemort stop killing off  
  
our wizards? What will we do without Hogwarts? Will you and I stay together forever?"  
  
Lily felt a small tear slide down her face. James frowned, and slowly wiped it off with his  
  
thumb, and held Lily's face in his hands.  
  
"Lily, don't cry. We won't go apart. Don't worry," Lily sniffed in some air and leaned on  
  
James' shoulder. "But, one question will probably never be answered. Will Sirius and  
  
Remus ever get hitched?" James laughed, trying to make Lily feel better. She giggled at  
  
James' silliness.  
  
"Of course they will. They're beautiful, funny, young, and smart men, like you. Who  
  
couldn't love a guy like you?"  
  
James leaned forward and kissed Lily's soft, silky, and tender lips for the hundredth time  
  
that day as it seemed. Anyone watching would just melt at the sight of their compassion  
  
for each other.  
  
Slowly they pulled apart, and looked out towards the lake again, still remembering their  
  
childhood days where neither of them would be caught dead kissing each other.  
  
After what seemed about 5 minutes, James was the first to speak.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Better be quick, Potter." Both of the lover laughed at the name Lily always used to call  
  
James, when they weren't on the best of terms.  
  
"Um. it's kind of hard explain."  
  
"Well, Potter. Guess you won't be able to ask it." Lily gripped her squeeze of James'  
  
glove.  
  
"Uh, well." James laughed to himself as he remembered that these were usually how  
  
their conversations went back in 1st and 2nd year.  
  
"Potter, I have things to do. people to see. I have a life to live, like you don't." Lily felt  
  
a bit relieved to say that again. She hadn't said it what seemed like years.  
  
"Oh, fine. Evans, will you marry me?" James asked sweetly. Surprisingly, Lily was still s  
  
staring out into the lake, and wasn't saying anything. James frowned.  
  
"Lily, did you hear-," But he was suddenly kiss that covered his lips completely. It was  
  
hard, long, and passionate, and he was loving it.  
  
Finally, they broke apart.  
  
"Of course, Potter. I'll marry you," James' smile grew even wider as his grip around her  
  
waist tightened some more. "Under ONE CONDITION!" She said almost sternly. James  
  
looked at her eagerly. Lily smiled.  
  
"You'll never leave me, I'll be able to trust you with everything, and. of course, you'll ]  
  
buy me a Pumpkin Pasty on the train ride home!" James laughed.  
  
"Aw, Lily! I'll buy you the whole cart!"  
  
The End 


End file.
